StarCrossed
by Amber Penn
Summary: A collection of oneshots chronicalling Harry and Cho's relationship from her POV. Starting with the first time she notices him. r&r appreciated. :D
1. For the First Time

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize isn't mine. :D**

* * *

**

**For the First Time**

Cho Chang, her best friend Marietta Edgecombe, and their fellow Ravenclaw classmates all bustled into the Great Hall in apprehension of the End-of-Year feast. Another year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry was over and Cho was feeling the same way she had felt at the end of her third year—exhausted, but ready for more. The Great Hall was decorated in a classic Gryffindor style. Crimson banners adorned with pictures of majestic golden lions filled the Great Hall and every table had a scarlet tablecloth, something that the Slytherins were none too happy to see. Gryffindor had won the house cup for the third year in a row and although any house was better than Slytherin, Cho was wondering if Ravenclaw would ever stand a chance when Marietta interrupted her train of thought.

"I wonder what _they're_ so happy about," she said as she nodded her head toward Harry Potter and his two friends. He, the bushy-haired girl and a Weasely boy (that red hair could be from no other family), were ecstatically discussing something in hushed voices; constantly looking around to ensure that no one was listening. Cho turned and watched the three friends as Marietta rambled on, "I bet they've done some heroic deed that's going to give them even more House points. I mean, last year they saved that Weasely girl from the Chamber of Secrets and the year before that, they— what did they do again, Cho?"

"What? Oh, um…" Cho was once again lost in her thoughts and had no idea what her friend was talking about. She had been staring at Harry Potter and his two friends—Harry more than the other two.

Throughout the rest of the school year, after the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor match, Cho began to feel herself gazing in his direction more often. Although he was a year younger than she, and a little thin for her tastes, she couldn't help but notice that his young face would soon become handsome and that his eyes were a striking emerald green. She remembered the beginning of the match like it was yesterday…

_Cho and the rest of her teammates were all aware of the fact that this Quidditch match was extremely important as they walked out onto the pitch. Their captain, Roger Davies, had told them time and time again that if they lost this match, they would be out of the running for the Quidditch Cup, a trophy that Ravenclaw hadn't won in many years. Cho knew that she had control over the outcome of the match, and was slightly uncomfortable with that knowledge. As the seeker, it was her job to end the game and score 150 points by catching the snitch, and she knew the chasers, beaters and keeper counted on her to do just so. _

_Cho looked out into the cheering crowd as she adjusted her blue robes nervously. Although she was a fairly good seeker, her Comet Two Sixty was no match for Harry Potter's new Firebolt. She knew it, the Gryffindors knew it, and sadly, the rest of her own team knew it as well, although at least _they_ were reluctant to admit it. _

"_All right, there, Cho?" Roger said as he scrutinized the Gryffindor team, beginning with Oliver Wood, the opposing captain._

"_Just thinking…" Cho responded as she looked at her seeker counterpart. He was about a head taller than she, and his eyes, which contrasted with his scarlet Quidditch robes, were a brilliant green. His hair was jet black and messy in a just-got-out-of-bed sort of way and he was wearing his famous round black glasses. Fighting to get control of her nerves, Cho smiled charmingly at Harry as he looked away, a rose color rising in his cheeks that Cho was sure wasn't from the cool weather._

"_Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said as the two captains stared each other down before finally complying. "Mount your brooms," Cho fixed her robes one last time, glanced at Harry Potter, and mounted her broom as the tension in her body rose in apprehension of the whistle that would signal the beginning of the match. "Three— two— one—,"_

"Cho!" Marietta was glaring at Cho with an annoyed look on her face. "Have you heard a word I said?" Cho smiled apologetically at her friend and shook her head. "Well, there's really no point in repeating everything, so…"

"That's fine with me," Cho responded as she dug into the fried chicken that had appeared on her plate during her short-lived reverie.

"So, what was on your mind that was more important than _my_ conversation?" Marietta said sarcastically, smirking as she used her fork to stab some green beans.

"Nothing important." Cho said as she gazed at the professor's table. "So anyway, I can't believe we're going to be Fifth Years in the fall. We're going to have to take the O.W.L.S. and I'm sure Quidditch practice is going to be even more stressful since we lost the Cup this year. I'm already nervous."

"Fine. If you want to change the subject, then fine. I'll play along for now, but remember, I'll just get it out of you later. I always do and you know it," Skillfully ignoring Marietta's comment, Cho continued,

"And there's also going to be a replacement for Professor Lupin. With him being a werewolf and all. What a shame. I can't believe it! I never would have guessed, would you?" Marietta simply gave Cho a knowing look before silently returning to her dinner.

"Whatever, Cho," she said during bites. "Whatever."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope you like it! If I get enough **reviews **asking me to update, then maybe I will. wink wink.

P.S. What should the next scene be? Tell me your thoughts...


	2. An Impossible Date

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize isn't mine. :D**  
**

* * *

**An Impossible Date**

Cho walked towards the castle with a huge smile plastered on her face. Although the girls surrounding her were giggling at an even louder volume than usual, she could barely hear them due to her bliss. Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff in the year above her, had just asked _her_ to go to the Yule Ball with _him_. Cho couldn't have been happier. He was popular, handsome, the Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, _and_ one of the wizards representing Hogwarts in the Triwizard Competion. She especially loved the way Cedric had asked her…

She and her friends, _more like followers_, Cho thought, had been sitting by the giant lake on the castle grounds, enjoying their lunch break, when a deep voice had interrupted their pointless conversation about the differences between love and lust potions.

"5 points from Ravenclaw," the voice had said. Cho had turned and had opened her mouth not only to protest, but also in awe of attractive young man that was Cedric Diggory. His exquisite features had been creased in a frown and his brown hair had been slightly ruffled by the wind—a look she had come to like on boys. "If you don't go to the Yule Ball with me," he had said before Cho could get a word in. As his sparkling gray eyes met her black ones, Cho had smiled and had looked down at her hands as unwelcome warmth and a small hint of pink had filled her face. Thankfully, the reason for the pinkness of her cheeks could have been mistaken for the cold weather rather than embarrassment. "Well?" Cedric had inquired, visibly becoming more uncomfortable as Cho's silence wore on. Cho had slowly torn her eyes from her hands, which had, for no particular reason, suddenly become very interesting, and responded,

"Yes. I'll go with you." Cedric had let out an agitated breath and had smiled appreciatively in her direction.

"Great! Can I meet with you later to discuss arrangements?" Cho had been amazed to see how a simple word could make one person so happy.

"Sure. Anytime's a good time,"

"Wonderful." With that, Cedric had winked at Cho and had headed toward the entrance to the castle.

Cho scolded herself for her thoughts once more as she and her "friends" reached the enormous double doors. Though she knew that Cedric was going to be a great date and that she should feel very lucky for having been asked by him, she couldn't help thinking about another Triwizard competitor, whom she had been glimpsing all day, that would have received the same eager response which she gave to Cedric. _No point in dwelling on it now_, Cho thought.

"I can't believe Cedric asked you to the Yule Ball!" Marietta said as the several girls surrounding them giggled in agreement. "I mean," she said in between breaths as she struggled to get the one of the large doors open, "I'll be lucky if anyone asks me. I'm desperate. I'd even go with Longbottom, that clumsy kid in the year below us." Marietta heaved a sigh as the door swung shut behind them.

"We should probably hurry." Cho checked the time and watched as the entryway gradually cleared. "Defense Against the Dark Arts starts in five minutes."

"Great, another 45 minutes with Professor Mad-Eye Moody." The two, along with their giggling posse, reluctantly ambled toward the staircase leading to the third floor of the school.

--------

After a 45-minute lecture about all the defensive spells Professor Moody had used in his lifetime (a rather large number due to his paranoia), Cho was finally able to control the nausea she felt from watching the Professor's strange eye spin in its socket throughout the whole lesson. Ever since the beginning of the year, Professor Moody's eyeball had haunted her dreams. She was especially concerned with the fact that it could see through anything, even invisibility cloaks.

"Look who's coming," Marietta said, nudging Cho on the shoulder and pointing down the hall. Cho turned her head and saw none other than Harry Potter walking down the corridor in her direction with a hesitant look on his face. His eyes, which only briefly met hers during his short trek, shone with purpose.

"Er—Cho? Could I have a word with you?" Cho stiffened as the hallway filled with a plethora of high-pitched laughs; Marietta's the loudest. _Could they make a situation any more awkward?_ she thought.

"Okay." Harry immediately turned and Cho followed him, wanting as much as she guessed he did to get out of the hearing range of her friends.

"Er," he said, facing her once again. Cho watched Harry with a puzzled expression. There could only be one reason why he was acting this uncomfortable with the situation. One reason why he wanted to speak with her in private…"Wangoballwime?" Although the words that came out of Harry's mouth were nowhere close to perfect English, she was pretty sure of what Harry had meant by them. But she had to be certain.

"Sorry?" said Cho.

"D'you—d'you want to go to the ball with me?" Harry's face immediately turned scarlet and he and looked like he wished to be anywhere but where he currently was.

"Oh!" As if on impulse, Cho also began to blush and silently reprimanded herself for it. She quickly thought of the easiest way in which to let him down, "Oh Harry, I'm really sorry," she looked into his eyes and tried to show him that she was sincerely apologetic, "I've already said I'll go with someone else."

"Oh," said Harry. His eyes seemed to go dull and they focused on anything but her. "Oh okay. No problem." But the fact that it was a problem prompted her to respond,

"I'm really sorry."

"That's okay," he answered.

"Well—,"

"Yeah,"

"Well, 'bye," Cho said as she started off in the opposite direction with her face burning. Two sweet boys had asked her out in the same day. What were the chances?

"Who're you going with?" Cho turned and responded softly before continuing at a quicker pace,

"Oh—Cedric. Cedric Diggory."

"Oh right," said Harry as his mellow voice found its way down the hall and into her ears.

* * *

**A/N**: Did you like it? I feel so bad for taking forever to update because I know how I used to hate it when authors I liked would take forever to update. Maybe if I get enough **reviews**... ;) 


	3. Through the Fire

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize isn't mine. :D**  
**

* * *

**Through the Fire**

"The end," Dumbledore paused as he surveyed the student body of Hogwarts, "of another year." His light blue eyes, which usually twinkled at this declaration, were clouded over in a sadness that was reflected in the faces staring up at him. "There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," Cho watched as Dumbledore's delicate hand gestured towards the Hufflepuff table, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory." It was as if those words had lifted the dam blocking the unshed tears in Cho's sorrowful eyes. Helpless to her emotions, moisture appeared on her smooth face as the round, clear drops began their decent and Cho raised her goblet into the air. Cho fought her feelings as she forced herself to mutter his name with the others rather than, as she so badly wanted to, release a heart-rending sob. Marietta, Cho's best friend since first year, patted Cho on the back, looked into her misty eyes and said,

"I know it's hard. But stay strong. You can get through this. We'll do it together," she ended her small speech with a encouraging smile in Cho's direction and gave her friend a hug that was greatly appreciated.

"It's just," Cho's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head and looked away.

"I know, sweetie, I know."

Marietta did not know. In fact, she had no idea what Cho was going through at that very moment. After the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, Cho had become depression in the guise of a sixteen year-old girl. It sounds completely clichéd, and Cho hated thinking it, but it was as if she had lost a part of herself when Cedric died. It may not have been a very large part, but it was still a part and she felt its emptiness every time there was no one to meet her after the day's last class, every time there was no one to cheer her up after a hard day on the pitch, every time—Cho stopped this train of thought as she felt the growing lump in her throat begin to rise. She had put Moaning Myrtle to shame with her grief, although, thankfully, she didn't burst into tears at every mention of Cedric's name or every look of solace directed her way. It was just— hard. That was the only way to describe it. Extremely difficult. Arduous. Tough. Cho smiled as her tired brain ran out of synonyms. She sighed heavily. She didn't know that the human body could endure this amount of pain, emotional or physical, and still move on.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities… He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play… Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort… Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort…" Snippets of Dumbledore's speech found their way to Cho's ears as she stared blankly at the depressing black drapes behind the teachers' table.

Suddenly, as she began processing what she was hearing, Cho thought of Harry. Escaped Lord Voldemort? Returned Cedric's body to Hogwarts? Cho chanced a glance at Harry and saw that he was gazing solemnly at Dumbledore. He must have gone through a lot. Cho retraced the past week and tried to remember the events of that day. She was cheering on the Triwizard competitors when suddenly Dumbledore began running down the stadium's steps towards the end of the maze…

_"What's going—," Cho was cut off by a seventh year girl nearly knocking her out of her chair in her rush to get to the stairs. Marietta looked at Cho nervously and then shrugged. Cho's eyes followed the girl as she joined a growing crowd at the entrance to the maze. "Well, I guess we better go see," She and Marietta slowly edged their way to the end of the row and descended the stairs cautiously. Whatever it was that was happening below looked very ominous. Dumbledore had entered the middle of the circle and was leaning over, doing something with great speed. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was gesticulating frantically on the periphery of the circle. Into the night, Cho heard someone scream,_

_"He's dead! He's _dead!_" That was all it took for Cho to rush down the remainder of the stairs—curiosity had taken over. _He's dead? Who's dead? A student? _Cho's thoughts came to an abrupt end as she reached the exterior of the circle. Cursing her petite frame, Cho jumped up and down, in a way that she hoped was discreet, in order to get a better view of what was going on. Harry Potter was standing in the middle of the circle, swaying as he struggled to support his weight. He looked horrible. His leg was badly injured, his eyes were out of focus and there was a large, bluish bump on the side of his head._

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_"What's happened?" Millions of questions erupted around Cho as she continued jumping and getting small glimpses into the middle of the circle. That's when she saw him. _

_Cedric was lying on the ground, forgotten for now, body twisted, vacant gray eyes staring into the heavens. He was not as beaten up as Harry, but he showed signs of the encounters he had had with the monsters that resided in the maze. There was a small amount of dried blood coming from his nose and his once golden robes were now tattered and dirty. Cho let out a gasp as her hand found its way to her mouth. _This can't be happening. Tell me it's not happening. O, please. _She staggered as blackness began to encroach upon her vision. _O God. O God. O God. _She fought her way through the crowd and fell down next to his body._

_"Cedric," she whispered as she moved a strand of brown hair from his face. The tears hadn't come yet. She was still in shock. She knew they would. She knew. She—_

Someone was rubbing Cho's back. She blinked as her eyes came back into focus. She looked at Marietta and smiled, which seemed to turn on a distant light in her face.

"It's over," Marietta said as she motioned towards the emptying Great Hall. "Let's go back to the common room," Slowly, the two girls stood.

"I still can't believe it," Cho said in a thick voice. Her wet eyes grazed over the remaining students. "What a year," she ended sadly.

"I know, sweetie. I know,"

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. It's been a long time, hasn't it? Truthfully, I just haven't had time to update (there's a lot going on in my life). But this week is Spring Break and I promised myself that I would update for the few fans that I have out there (which I did, yay!). Anyway, **reviews** would be greatly appreciated. 

P.S. Any ideas on what the next scene should be?


	4. Hog's Head

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize isn't mine. :D

* * *

**Hog's Head**

Cho Chang glanced at her list one last time to make sure she had gotten everything. Forgetting one of her favorite sweets and having to wait until the next Hogsmeade visit was not an option.

"Let's see…fudge, coconut ice, acid pops, sugar quills…" Cho muttered to herself as she walked up and down the aisles.

"You are such a Ravenclaw. Only someone from our House would actually make a list of things to buy from Honeydukes," Marietta said as she picked up a piece of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and pooped in her mouth. "And I _do _plan on paying for that," she added when one of the helpers gave her a reproachful look.

"Who's the one who always gets mad at me when I forget the Every Flavor Beans, huh?" Cho stuck her hand in the freezer and removed several sherbet balls. "I do not want to listen to you complain until February, okay?"

"Fine. Whatever. Anyway, weren't we supposed to be at the Hog's Head ten minutes ago?" Marietta gestured at the clock. Cho looked up, surprised to see that the clock read ten minutes past the hour. They were going to be more than just fashionably late if they kept up this pace. She quickly went to the counter, bought her items, and hurried out the store with Marietta.

The chill wind whipped Cho's long, black hair in all directions as the two girls made their way to the Inn. About a week ago, Hermoine Granger had stopped Cho in the hallway to see if she was interested in joining a new club. "If you are, meet us at 1:00 at the Hog's Head Inn during the first Hogmeade trip," she had said vaguely. Marietta hadn't seemed too fond of the idea, as they really had no information, but Cho had begged her to come along because she couldn't bear going there alone. _Plus_, she thought to herself, _seeing Harry Potter again could never hurt_.

A large percent of Cho's thoughts were now dedicated to Harry Potter. They had actually seen each other quite a lot since the school year had started—on the train, in the hall and even in the owlery. She couldn't keep her mind off him. When there was a lull in Cho's busy life, her mind would stray to the beautiful emerald color of Harry's eyes or the cuteness of his hairstyle. Cho welcomed these simple daydreams with open arms. The other alternative, thinking about Cedric, her late boyfriend, was unbearable and Cho had previously promised herself that she would not think of Cedric in order to avoid the pain.

"Well, we're here," Marietta said dully as she and Cho strolled up to the front of the Inn. Marietta looked at the Inn distastefully, observing the battered sign and the grotesque image of a pig's bleeding head. "On an ordinary day, I wouldn't be caught dead in this place. I can't believe I'm doing this." Cho politely ignored her friend and opened the wooden door.

"This is…pleasant," Cho said as she looked around the inn. Cobwebs seemed to be a part of the interior design, and every inch of the place looked like it hadn't been cleaned since the store was opened.

"That's the overstatement of the year," Marietta responded sarcastically.

Cho and Marietta easily spotted the group of Hogwarts students—every other patron in the inn was sitting alone nursing a firewhisky or some other alcoholic drink. Cho saw Neville, the Gryffindor twins and a black-haired boy sitting together. She also recognized Michael Corner, Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein of her own House and some members of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams.

"This should be interesting," Cho whispered to Marietta as she smiled at Harry and took a seat next to Ron Weasley.

The two girls listened as Hermoine went into an awkward explanation of why they were there. She was offering them an opportunity to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts first-hand from Harry himself. Cho became immediately interested in the idea. If You-Know-Who was indeed back, learning a few extra jinxes and spells couldn't hurt. _Learning them from Harry would definitely be a plus, too_, she thought to herself. The other students in the pub suddenly began naming all the heroic deeds Harry had done throughout his time at Hogwarts, justifying his position as teacher. Cho took the opportunity and immediately mentioned the Triwizard Cup before anyone else could,

"And that's not to mention," she looked at Harry and smiled admiringly at him, "all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year—getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things…" She sat back, satisfied with her comment, as a murmur of agreement sounded from the others around the table.

The rest of the conversation was really of no interest to Cho and she gazed out the window until it was over.

"I'll meet up with you in a minute, okay?" Cho said to Marietta as she fastened up her bag. She wanted to be alone with Harry, but she didn't want to seem too obvious. Marietta looked at Cho, clearly annoyed, and responded,

"No. We're leaving. Now." Cho signed dejectedly and allowed Marietta to usher her out of the Hog's Head. Before she stepped out into the sunlight, however, she managed to turn around and give a small wave to Harry.

Cho squinted as the bright sunlight hit her face. It was in complete contrast to the dark, dismal environment of the Hog's Head. She rubbed her eyes absentmindedly and glanced around the street.

"So where do you want to go?" she asked Marietta.

"How about we go to the Three Broomsticks, a _normal_ bar," Marietta said, emphasizing the "normal", while looking disdainfully at the sign in front of the Inn. "I still can't believe you made me do this. And now we've signed a contract. Who knows what that entails? I need a butterbeer." Cho laughed at her friend's antics and the two girls made their way to the more popular inn. This was an unbelievable start to the new school year and Cho couldn't contain her excitement.

"It's not going to be that bad. Where's your optimism?" A muffled grunt was the only reply from the curly haired girl. _She'll warm up to the idea,_ Cho reassured herself as Marietta opened the doors to the pub and they entered the warm interior. _What's the worse that could happen?  
_

* * *

**A/N: **It's been a long time, hasn't it? My life has been so busy that I didn't get around to updating until Thanskgiving Break. So, what did you think? Please dont forget to **review**. I swear those are like little inspirational speeches that keep me writing. Next Scene (get pumped!): Cho's first kiss (with Harry, of course)_  
_


End file.
